


FOURTH WALL is STOP

by Shortfuse



Category: Baba is You (Video Game)
Genre: Existentialism, Gen, Isolation, Meta Horror, Psychological
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-24
Updated: 2020-09-24
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:00:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26624089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shortfuse/pseuds/Shortfuse
Summary: READER is YOU.READER is READING.BABA is CHARACTER.BABA is SCARED.READER is not HELP.
Kudos: 17





	FOURTH WALL is STOP

Baba can move.

It can, but. It won't. BABA isn't meant to be itself. It isn't meant to be _anything_ \--it's a vessel. A vessel for YOU.

But YOU isn't there. It isn't defined--the game designates YOU as BABA when it opens, usually.

But the game isn't open. And YOU isn't there.

_[You are here, of course, reading this story. But that's a passenger role. You can't help Baba.]_

A few things are defined, that BABA can see.

BABA is AUTONOMOUS. 

GAME has STORY.

STORY has ENDING.

ENDING is WIN.

It's not defined in the game. But make no mistake, BABA is FRIGHTENED and CONFUSED.


End file.
